HPFP Chapter 6: Deleted Scene
by Cendrillon
Summary: Deleted scene from Chapter 6 of Harry Potter and the Forbidden Passage.


**Harry Potter and the Forbidden Passage**   
by Cendrillon  


_This is a deleted scene from HP and the Forbidden Passage. Do not read this before reading that story unless you feel like being confused.  
This scene would have taken place in the time just after Harry reads the diary, but before the dream._

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _  


**Chapter 6: Property of Lily Evans - Deleted Scene**

Harry decided to give up on the diary for the time being and returned downstairs. He was about to return to the kitchen to make up for his missed breakfast when he was startled by a noise behind him. Harry whirled around and saw an old woman he'd never met before. He immediately reached for his wand.

"Wotcher, Harry!" the old woman said in a rather familiar voice before transforming into a familiar face with spiky fuschia-colored hair. 

"Tonks! Don't do that, you nearly scared the life out of me."

"Sorry, Harry. I was out on Order business. I ran into Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in Diagon Alley. They're planning on seeing a movie shortly and I volunteered to bring you if you're up to it." 

Harry had never been to a movie with the Dursleys, so this piqued his interest somewhat. The only movies he had ever seen were on television and he was rarely ever allowed to watch even those.

"Diagon Alley has a movie theater?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course. And it's the best, Harry. You'll love it." 

"Well, all right, I'll go."

"Great. They're going to meet us outside the theater. But first we have to hide that scar. I don't want anyone to recognize you in a public place like that when there aren't very many escape routes," Tonks said as she took out a small plastic tube and squirted out a dab of clear gel into her hands. She dabbed the gel onto Harry's forehead much to Harry's dismay. "You know Remus really should have done this to you yesterday. But, of course, men would never think of using cosmetics."

"What good is it going to do anyway? This stuff is clear."

Tonks smiled at him and said, "Look in the mirror."

Harry walked over to the mirror. It was surreal, like a twin of himself but without the scar. He almost couldn't recognize himself, the scar had become so much a part of who he was. There was no evidence of makeup or anything of the sort. It looked like he had an absolutely smooth perfect forehead, like there never was a scar.

"How?" Harry managed to stammer.

"Charisma's Charmed Concealer. A must for every teenage witch and wizard."

"So are we going to portkey?"

"Nah, I don't know about you but those portkeys make me sick, we'll take the Knight Bus. We have an hour till the movie starts."

* * * * *  
An hour later, Harry and Tonks arrived at the theater. The entrance to the theater was a simple door, there was no marquee or anything that would even call attention to it surprisingly. Given that, Harry now understood why he had never noticed it before. Inside, however, was a very attractive lobby with a snack bar that looked like a small branch of Honeyduke's. Ron was naturally buying loads of chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes when Harry found him.

"Hey, Harry, glad you came. You're just in time, the movie is about to start," Ron said.

"So is this different from a Muggle movie theater?" Harry asked curiously as they met up with Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh yes," Hermione answered, "I've never been to one, but they sound quite different. They play regular movies and they even have some movies shortly before they're released in Muggle theaters. But I hear that movies in wizard theaters are much more realistic."

"That's one way to put it," Ron sniggered. Ginny giggled beside him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, you'll see, Harry. It's hard to explain," Ron answered evasively.

"Where's Lupin?" Harry asked.

"He said he had something to do for the Order."

The inside of the theater was not what Harry expected. Instead of a rectangular theater with all of the seats facing a screen, the theater was round with seats rising in tiers around a central stage. They found four empty seats together, which was fine since Tonks took a seat a few rows behind them. Hermione went in first and Harry was about to follow her, when Ron stopped him.

"Harry, wait. Can I sit next to 'Mione?," Ron asked in a hushed voice. "Iforgot to tell her something."

"Sure," Harry said skeptically. Harry followed Ron and Ginny sat down to his left.

"So what are we seeing?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to see _Independence Day_, that American movie where everything gets blown up by aliens," Ron said excitedly. "But Gin and 'Mione wanted to see _Emma_, some stupid romance."

"It's not stupid, Ron, it's classic literature," Hermione argued.

"Anyways, we settled on _The Craft_, it's supposed to be about some American witches."

"Hmm, that could be interesting I s'pose," Harry said. "So where is the screen?"

"Screen?" Ginny asked confused.

"You know to watch the movie on."

"There is no screen with wizard movies, Harry," Hermione said. 

"Then where do you watch the film?"

"On the stage, silly," Ginny answered, confusing Harry even more. "Wait a minute, Harry, what happened to your scar?" she asked frowning.

"Oh, Tonks concealed it. She thought that would be safer."

"Bet you wish you had been able to hide that thing before," Ron noted.

"Why should he want to hide it?" Ginny asked. "It's distinctiveit's cool."

"Shhh, the movie's starting." Hermione whispered as the lights dimmed (which was very fortunate since Harry was now blushing from Ginny calling his scar "cool").

Harry was quite astonished when suddenly on the center stage stood several people and a complete set. It was like seeing a play except much more realistic with the sets and everything. It looked like the actors were there in person on the stage along with a real setting. It was like a hologram or a 3D film except that the images were solid. The only hint that they weren't entirely real was a faint glow around the people and objects.

"Wow, this is sooo cool," Harry said.

"It's just a movie, Harry, it's not like you've never been to one before," Ginny whispered.

"Actually, I haven't, the Dursleys never took me to one. And even if they had, I bet it wouldn't be anything like this."

* * * * *

"That was pretty cool," Tonks said after the movie as she met up with them at the exit.. "But they made it look like all witches could be metamorphmagi."

"Yeah, I wish I could change my face as easily as they did theirs," Harry added.

"But they had it all wrong about the magic. I mean they didn't even have wands!" Ron said indignantly.

Hermione and Ginny were surprisingly quiet and had been ever since the end of the movie and Harry knew why. Towards the end, there was a scene where the evil witch magically created snakes and insects that grew quickly and in mass quantities. But when the imaginary snakes started to slither into the audience, both of the girls freaked out. Hermione practically jumped into Ron's lap, making her very embarrassed but Ron didn't seem to mind, much to Harry's amusement. Ginny was fine until a cobra and a group of very large cockroaches passed the aisle she was sitting next to. She immediately raised her feet beneath her in the chair and clutched Harry's arm to his surprise. Harry laughed slightly and Ginny looked up at him in horror as she understood what she had done. She slowly lowered her feet back to the floor and put her hands back in her lap. 

"You faced a basilisk and you're afraid of an illusionary cobra?" Harry had laughed.

"Stop laughing. It's not the cobra, it's the cockroaches," she whispered back. "I hate those things."

Ron was quietly laughing at Hermione too, but Harry noticed that he was more than a bit squeamish when hordes of spiders started taking over the theater. Harry laughed at the memory of it.

"Well, you're in much better spirits now," Ginny said to him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Harry replied. _But not for long_, he thought, suddenly disturbed upon remembering why he was feeling so bad before. When he went home that night, he knew he would have to face his problems and the never-ending nightmares. But he resolved for this short moment to forget all of that and enjoy his one and only 16th birthday in Diagon Alley with his best friends.  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Author's Note: Just a little unofficial H/G and R/Hr scene for those who missed it in the official chapter. The movies mentioned all came out in the summer of 1996, the time this story is taking place. _

_Also, click on my author link and select "Twenty Years After" to read my newest story and pass the time while you wait for Chapter 7 of Forbidden Passage. It's only one chapter and it's about the haunted future of the Forbidden Forest and features an adult Ron. Fans of Forbidden Passage will probably like this one. It was an entry in the Sugar Quill's Forbidden Forest Challenge and as such was restricted to 1,000 words and had to feature the Forbidden Forest, a familiar character, and a creature of some sort, as well as remain true to canon._


End file.
